This project is designed to prepare a GMP quality investigational multicomponent Ebola vaccine and complete the preclinical and laboratory studies needed to begin a clinical trial. Recombinant Adenovirus seroytpe 5 (rAd5) Clinical trial material has been released for use in Phase 1 trials. Additional Ad5 products as well as alternative adenovector vaccines have also been manufactured for preclinical evaluation. Pending the results of these preclinical studies, cGMP products may be manufacturered for clinical trials.